This invention relates generally to the field of medical and more specifically to an apparatus to empty urinary drain bags using wireless remote control technology. Historically, wearers of urinary leg bags were often confined, usually to a wheelchair or bed, limited in mobility and dependent on an attendant to assist them in emptying their bags, causing lack of proper fluid intake resulting in ill health effects and physical discomfort. Typical emptying mechanisms were manually operated by the user or by an attendant, or a hard-wired mechanism only usable in a stationary location, restricting user mobility.